Hymmnolik
Hymmnolik is the official language of the Hymmniel Clan of the fictional world Ari'Vecielm. This language is not used in songs, but rather in conversations and communications. History Writing Description and History The letters are based on circular and intricate lines and geometrical shapes, and their creation was based and inspired by the designs of geometrical shapes such as circles and such. Also, like the Latin scripts, the dialect's letters consist both of uppercase and lowercase letter forms. It consists of 148 letters, 26 letters the normal original Latin script, while the others are in the forms of Latin letters with diacritics or as letter clusters. Raciela created the letters in this form so that they could "overlap" or join together at the ends in some form. The first 26 letters are the original Hymmnos letters, and they were the letters from the scripts the Moon Chanters used for their Song Magic in their dimension. Long ago, a travelling Moon Chanter who was born with the unique ability of travelling dimensions came across the Hymmniel Clan in their dimension. Fascinated with their abilities, the traveller and the clan soon became close friends before the former had to eventually return to his home world. Before that, the clan taught him the gift and capability of the Hymmnolik letters, and how they could be used. When the traveller returned home, he research and used the information taught to him, where his research finally led to the creation of the Hymmnos script used in Ar Ciel. In honour of the clan he formed bonds with, he named the script "Hymmnos", based from the name of the Hymmniel Clan, in honour of them. Runes Symbolism Letter Representation IPA The Hymmnolik language's phonation and sound is based on several language letter sounds and from the Latin script. Phonetics Orthography Vowels Consonants ??? Grammar Hymmnolik grammar varies by country state. * Lasch: '''Follows OVSE (Object--Verb--Subject--Emotion) structure. * '''Rhaplanne: Follows OVES (Object--Verb--Emotion--Subject) structure. * Sol Campania: Follows VOES (Verb--Object--Emotion--Subject) structure. * Sol Ciel: Follows ESVO (Emotion--Subject--Verb--Object) structure. * Sol Drakna: Follows ESOV (Emotion--Subject--Object--Verb) structure. This is due to the fact that Sol Drakna shares a history with the Hiigara Continent. * Syestine (Colgeris & Sol Cluster): Follows SEOV (Subject--Emotion--Object--Verb) structure. This is due to the fact that Syestine shares a history with the Hiigara Continent. * Tindharia (Standard National/Elemian): (Emotion-(Random Word Order)) Random word order structure, verbs, nouns and subjects can be arranged in any form in accord to intended sentence context like English grammar. The Emotion State Cluster is positioned at the beginning of the sentence to convey the subject's emotions while indicating the subject in 1st person (usually singular). * Vargiria: Follows VOSE (Verb--Object--Subject--Emotion) structure. ??? Emotion Due to the fact that the Hymmniel Clan and their language is very emotional and open despite being complicated, emotions are included in the dialect. This sets the subject as first person (I, me) as default. ??? Verbs Verbs in Hymmnolik have various affixes that can be used to indicate the grammatical mood or tense of the verb -- the affixes are suffixes to the verb by replacing the final letter of the word. Like Japanese verb conjugations, Hymmnolik verbs have no way to indicate which point of view is performing the verb; the only way to interpret who is the performer is solely in the context. The moods can be performed in 4 Modes: Active, Continuous, Passive and Reflexive. * Active: The most common verbal mode, it indicates that the verb is being performed by the subject of the sentence and is directed towards the object. * Continuous * Passive * Reflexive There are currently ??? verbal moods in which Hymmnolik verbs can assume: * Beneficial * Causative * Conditional * Desiderative * Hortative ** Imperative ** Optative ** Prohibitive * Hypothetical * Past * Potential * Present * Volitional: Alternatively known as the Future Tense Mood. The hortative moods are never used when the Emotion State Cluster is in the context, as this could be interpreted as the subject ordering him or herself -- Hymmnosens see this as a contradictive and unnecessary thing, so they never use the hortative in conjunction with ESC. The affixes come in 2 forms: Formal (F) and Informal (I); as the names imply, they vary upon the individual you meet. In further case, they are also divided into Positive and Negative. ??? Numbers Related/Descendant Dialects Lexicon To see the list of words of Hymmnolik, please visit this page. Hymmnolik/Lexicon Page Category:Hymmnos Dialects Category:Languages